The Radiant Girl
by RinRin Luvs Pocky n Haru
Summary: Set before/at Metal Masters. Frieda Belvini's first experience in Metal Bey was something, especially between her bond with Aphrodite. But what's with all the criticism and is there a certain someone in her first encounter who understands her persona? The Self-Proclaimed Number One blader at least actually understands her. Masamune x OCRated T just in case.


**A 2015 edition of Frieda's and Masamune's First Encounter (I'm still keeping the 2014 one to compare the differences and progress I made since last year.) Enjoy! PS: Frieda will have a newer personality; so not just the sweet and all-out nicest girl, but strong-willed and even shorter-tempered.  
**

* * *

 _"Oh Matthew, I cannot believe I'm going to Japan!" I cheered at my childhood friend._

 _"Really? That's amazing and I bet you're going to have a great experience there! I heard Beyblade is quite the huge thing there too," My Italian-American friend, Matthew Belleci replied with a smile._

 _I looked at Matthew with a jovial smile since he's wishing me good luck on my behalf. We were known as the "Radiant Duo" in New York City especially for the fact that we wield light-oriented Beyblades. Moreover, you could say that we were of the first water when it comes to Beyblade. My Beyblade is Incandescent Aphrodite, which I possessed from my dear mother Ludovica Belvini when I was only a wee child and obtained help training it by my wonderful uncle Leonardo Belvini. As for Matthew Belleci, he posses Lucent Phoenix, a beautiful and brilliant Beyblade that lights up his world, in my opinion at least._

 _Matthew was known to be my childhood friend for 3 years now. I've noticed he's always got my back through the toughest of times. Despite the fact that we're not even blood related, Matthew is like a brother to me. Normally I call him Mattie, but I think he doesn't mind the name , and did I mention that he has a Beyblade? He wielded Lucent Phoenix since he was 7, while I wielded Incandescent Aphrodite when I was only 5. It's quite a young age, but believe me, it took us years to gain experience._

 _Well recently, I've received a letter, more like an invitation and I heard that there was to be a huge Beyblade tournament held in Japan. I felt like I'm on Cloud 9 when it basically said I was going to Japan. According to my dear uncle, the Beyblade event was known to be Top Tokyo Tournament which was an event to not only Metal Bey city, but other well-known Japanese cities such as Kyoto and Tokyo. This would be a great opportunity for me to become a well-recognized blader. Of course I was already well-recognized in Italy and in New York City, but the recognition could spread worldwide, including Japan._

 _I looked into my friend's hazelnut eyes before we went inside the pizzeria's kitchen to find our uncle. Unfortunately, Matthew won't be able to come with me to Japan, but that is okay since we can always live chat and I can tell him all about my Beyblade experience in Japan. Oh, I managed to meet up with my uncle, Leonardo Belvini._

 _"Zio Leonardo. I finally found you and-"_

 _"I heard you were invited for the Beyblade Top Tokyo Tournament coming up, yeah?" my uncle suddenly questioned._

 _Matthew replied, "She sure did and she wanted to know what this event's all about."_

 _"I'm glad you asked that, and yes I can can explain what the Top Tokyo Tournament's all about."_

* * *

And now a month has passed since the 2 friends had a conversation with Leonardo regarding the upcoming event. They reminisced the discussion with the girl's uncle about how the Top Tokyo Tournament works and how she got accepted due to her hard work ethics. Of course, this was a prestigious tournament to remember and it turns out that it actually starts next month, which means more time for training and exploring all across Japan. Too bad Matthew couldn't join since there was a local New York City Tournament that he was itching to attend to, but regardless he hoped his friend the best of luck.

Back in a New York City apartment, a 15 year old teenage male was in his office room with his Toshiba laptop working on his blog. Aside from Beyblading, he normally gives advice to people with certain sexual orientations and well...homosexuals. His blog was titled "TheGayWay" which, the Italian-American found it to be catchy. The irony is that Matthew wasn't gay himself, but his perspective of them was generally full of insight and many critics would agree with it. Suddenly, hazel eyes widened as he just recently saw a new message, whom it was from none other than his friend. Matthew immediately checked it via the inbox.

It reads: _Hey Mattie,_

 _How's New York hanging right now? I hope I wasn't a bother to you at this very moment? I've been training like crazy with Incandescent Aphrodite and I must say Metal Bey City's a pretty interesting place. Well, I call you later and hopefully you'll reply back._

 _With love, FriFri!_

Matthew smiled to himself as he knew his friend was having so much fun over in Japan. It was a good thing the Italian-Romanian girl didn't encounter any type of trouble, or at least anything concerning she didn't mention. Regardless, the 15 year old hoped nothing bad has ever happened to her; he would've intervened in a scene where danger should arise. For now, Matthew made the finishing touches of his blog as he decided that embellishing it a little more would add appeal.

 **Meanwhile back in Metal Bey City, Japan...**

There was a 14 year old teenage girl strolling around the Beypark having breathtaking orbs that are so blue and with a periwinkle hue just like the fair sky and delicate peachy skin. Her scarlet hair flowed down to just below her shoulders, impeccably straight and neat. She was adorned with a black midriff crop top (by Dolce and Gabanna) under a red and black plaid, flannel shirt, followed by a black, denim mini skirt. She was also wearing black kitty Sailor Moon-themed tights and red Vintage Hi-tops. For accessories, she sports on semi-diamond stud heart earrings, silver earrings in another piercing and a red headband with white polka dots surrounding it.

The girl known as Frieda looked at her surroundings and she seems to be quite fit with the others. People couldn't tell whether she was a tourist or a native so they really haven't said anything. The scarlet haired blader still had a top priority, that is to get ready for the Tokyo Tournament. She was so used to Matthew being her tag-team partner, if there was to be one. But regardless, Frieda believes she can outshine the others with her alone.

What's done is done and Frieda doesn't really mind. However, the only ongoing problem she has being dealing was people being envious of her and due to er Beyblade's radiant Appearance. They kept assuming that the Italian-Japanese girl was made out of money and saying how big of a spoiled brat she was and even calling her a showoff. The only thing that they didn't realize was that Incandescent Aphrodite was based off of Frieda's bright and radiant persona, for they judge the book by its cover. For the 14 year old, she find this insolent and rather annoying.

There was no way the scarlet haired girl would give up Aphrodite for anything She had this Beyblade when she was only 5 and giving it up just for measly negative remarks is just not her. But she couldn't do anything about it since Frieda felt replacing Aphrodite with a new beyblade not as well performed nor well fitted as Aphrodite itself would be no good and that'll put her Beyblading life in jeopardy.

"Whoa, who is she?"

"I don't know, but she's a beauty alright."

"She's got the charisma, that's for sure!"

The scarlet haired scoffed as she heard guys flattering her after stopping to stare at her. Eventually, she would have to get used to the fact that she charms other people even without warning. As Frieda sat down on a bench applying her makeup, she heard cries and screams nearby to were she was sitting. The Italian girl immediately dashed off to where the cries were located. It came from a little 9 year old Japanese boy bey battling with 2 other thugs and Frieda noticed that the young child was clearly and helplessly losing. 2 against 1 wasn't fair rules for Frieda especially when a child is outnumbered by such intimidating opponents. Suddenly, hazel eyes widened as the 9 year old's bey was sent flying, landing on the terrain and tears fell from his eyes, seeing his beyblade all motionless.

"Oh no!" The 9 year old gasped in shock.

"Ha! You lost, so that means we're taking your Bey away from you!" One of the thugs teased.

"No, please don't take my Bey!" The child pleaded with tears.

"A deal's a deal wimp so hand it over!" Another thug replied as he grabbed the little guy's shirt.

"Hey you!" Frieda shouted out and that caught the thugs' attention.

"Heh?" One of them jokingly asked.

"I'm talking to you! Unhand that boy immediately!"

The thugs began snickering as they saw the Italian scarlet haired beauty intervening the situation and just standing there. She felt like shaking her head because she wasn't too used to such insults hurled at her. What irks her was that they think taking an innocent boy's Beyblade away was a petty joke.

"Oh? Why should we, beautiful? Why not mind you're own business?" The first blader asked, rolling his eyes.

"No, I will not! It's not fair to have a 2 against 1 Beyblade and with such unfair tactics. And having the audacity to take that kid's Beyblade? Such an abominable act indeed," The 14 year old Italian remarked.

"Oh, why so persistent? Unless you wanna battle us, huh?" The other blader replied.

"Sure, but on one condition...if I win, you are to return the Beyblade back to the little fella," Frieda stated, smirking.

"Oh, you're on and you're definitely gonna regret saying that," the thug arrogantly responded.

"You better watch who you're talking to, for I resent that remark!" the Italian girl shots back, launching her bey. The other thugs did the same and while this battle was going about, a teenager around Frieda's age was running around the pavements of Metal Bey. Spectating the current battle in action, he senselessly dropped his belongings and immediately dashed towards the crowd.

"Hey, no one's ever told me there's a battle going on," he called out. It was from a Japanese teenager who looks at least 13 years old with a light tan (light mocha) skin tone, wild jet black spiky hair with platinum highlights as well as a red streak sticking out between his perfectly on-fleek eyebrows, and dark chocolate brown eyes with a decent contrast within the sunlight. He even looked over at the 9 year old, who stared intently at this battle that was currently on the roll.

"I bet you're really into this battle, kid," the teen known as Masamune remarks.

The 9 year old known as Kenji replies," actually this girl is helping me get my beyblade back from a bunch of thieves she's fighting against."

"Man! I wanted to join too! But whatever, I guess I'll watch too," the Japanese teen responded and had his eyes back on them match, secretly rooting for the Italian girl. Right now Frieda had full control of Aphrodite due to its accurate moves and she knew there's no stopping her at that rate. She smirks since the Italian knew her opponents couldn't step up against Aphrodite's moves, yet she can't lose focus. Her opponent on the other hand, looked irritated and in vexation due to the fact that she was dominating him in this battle. Originally, Beyblade was a male type of sport whereas females hold no regards to that.

The Japanese opponent was even more vexed to the due fact that she was winning and he was no match against her, even to the point where he believes she doesn't deserve a beyblade. The pink and golden Beyblade swiftly dodged every move the blue and gray beyblade makes, which caught Masamune's eyes. What's even more intriguing was that the Italian-Romanian girl's bey had a golden and translucent aura surrounding the bey as well as the whole stadium. Frieda felt more pride than ever as she feels the power of her own kind.

She cheers on," Go go Aphrodite! Radiant Storm!" And immediately the pink and golden Beyblade disappeared into its own aura, which grew and grew. Masamune wondered how the scarlet haired blade kept calm about it; not even feeling pessimistic nor worried at the account of how powerful the special move was. As the attack took effect, her opponent was shocked at how fast and swift the move was, not to mention the radiance it took up.

" _Who is she, a glitzy rich girl?"_ Masamune thought to himself before he proceeded to spectate. As for the battle, Aphrodite continued attacking and attacking the blue and gray beyblade until it was sent flying towards the pavements. The Japanese thief stuttered with widened eyes as the Italian girl retrieves Aphrodite back into her ruby colored holsters.

"I won, so therefore this boy gets his beyblade back," Frieda declared.

"Who the hell are you? Are you made of money?!" The bey thief exclaimed.

"Yeah-yeah you showoff!" Another one of the thieves added.

Frieda has had enough. Tears formed into her eyes, knowing bladers like them would react like that, saying how she would flaunt her powers like a spoiled, rich girl. She stormed out of the stadium without saying another word, and Masamune took a glance at the scarlet haired girl. He looked back at Kenji, wondering why she didn't just give the Beyblade back to hm. The Japanese teen even glared at the thieves as he was not amused at what they did to both Kenji and Frieda. Those thieves began to have a nervous wreck to themselves.

"Wha-what are you looking at?" One of them asked, stuttering.

"Get out...get out now before I make you leave!" Masamune sternly replies as he was about to launch his Beyblade Ray Striker. Those thieves immediately skedaddled their way out of here since they didn't want to screw around with Masamune standing. The Japanese teen was relieved that Kenji got his Beyblade back all in one piece...but with the scarlet haired girl, that was another story. He was curious to know if she really have a bright personality or if she's just showing off her moves.

Meanwhile, Frieda hid herself by the grass, with her knees folded to her chest. Incandescent Aphrodite...a bey that stayed with the Italiana for the majority of her life, and yet people pound her down with down-right criticism, thinking she's so full of herself acting "rich" and "over privileged" to have such a unique Beyblade. The Italian girl knew there's a light shining within her and that was to overcome the darkness she sees; then again, she assumes people are just too close-minded about it. Either that or they weren't aware of Frieda's true colors.

"Why the hell are people calling me out on how I'm a showoff...I'm just expressing my persona is all.." the scarlet haired said to herself.

A masculine voice suddenly chimes in," Well, looks like you're down in the blue."

"Oh?" Frieda exclaimed in perplexity.

Periwinkle eyes made full-on contact to chocolate brown eyes while scanning what outfit he has on in full view. The Japanese teen was wearing a green sweatshirt with trim of sky whitish blue and has a trim of dark blue for pockets and a line on his jacket sleeves, an orange shirt that has two parts sticking out of his jacket, khaki shorts with navy blue lightning shaped lines going down the seams and brown fingerless gloves. He also wears green shoes with yellow trim and white socks. His outfit seems to be modern and "a la mode", but that's besides the point.

"Oh, hey there..." She replies, blushing" I was just saying how people are oblivious to the fact that I wasn't really showing off nor made of money. My main intention was to show my true spirit as a blader."

"Cool, I'm really glad you're feeling the blader spirit's thing. A blader like you who wields a powerful bey that shines brighter than the sun and has full capacity of it, all my due respect goes to you." Masamune responds as he took an ample look of Aphrodite.

"Glad you agreed with me and you think I have such a pretty bey-"

"Ahem! Sorry 'bout that; I forgot to introduce you to the one and only Masamune Kadoya, the Number One blader! In other words, this guy right here," The Japanese blader says, pointing to himself. "I'm also in the Japanese team Gan Gan Galaxy (try saying that 5 times) with Gingka Hagane."

"Nice..and a pleasure to meet ya. I'm Frieda Belvini, the daughter of Dan Love-Sala from New York and Ludovica Belvini aka the CEO of the Belvini Organization." Frieda greets.

"Oh Dan?! You mean the guy who owns a pizzeria in Bronx?" Masamune exclaimed.

Frieda nodded her head and continues," I see you've been there. Well, glad you had fun, Masamumu."

"Uh...Masamumu?" the Japanese teen asked confused. "Well I sure did, Scarlet."

"Don't call me Scarlet, silly," The Italian girl playfully replies.

"Oh, so you can call me Masamumu but I can't call you Scarlet?"

"Just think of another one, dearie," The scarlet haired girl suggested. "Anyways, do want to meet me another time...sooner rather than later?"

"Um..I guess." Masamune hesitantly responds.

"I'd say we meet up again for sure after the Top Tokyo Tournament, what do you think?" the Italian girls wonders.

"Yeah-yeah and I know we'll meet once we dominate the World Championships," Masamune affirmatively replies.

"Okay and bye bye for now," Frieda waved to him and he did the same. Sure the first encounter was awkward with 2 different people with genders, personalities and such, but it was actually nice getting acquainted with one of the people here. Only time will tell when these 2 unique bladers will met up once again. Frieda finally knew there was at least one person who actually understands her personality. At this pint, the Italian girl couldn't stop thinking about the Japanese-born Gan Gan Galaxy Member.

* * *

 **Omake (at the hotel)**

The same girl, Frieda began texting to her childhood friend, saying " _OMG Mattie, guess who I've just met? Masamune Kadoya of Team Gan Gan Galaxy!"_.

" _No way! Man, I wished I went to Japan with you XD"_ Matthew texted back.

Then a teenager who's only a year younger than Frieda entered her hotel room, wondering," Who are you texting?"

"Just my childhood friend and well..there's this one guy I'm kind of into," his scarlet haired sister answers. "That is, Masamune Kadoya."

"Really? Well is cute? And do you want to be his future husband?" The brother known as Arnold chuckles.

"Sh-shut up, you don't know that for a fact. Anyways, do want to stop by Hiro's for some Froyo?"

"Sure thing sis, let's go," Both teenagers left their hotel room to go on to their destined location. As always, Frieda kept thinking about this Masamune Kadoya guy, wondering when she'll meet him and how interesting the kid her age was. _I'll meet you again someday, kid. Just you wait,_ she thought in a lax manner...

* * *

 **End of oneshot!**

 **I'm so sorry for not being here in this fandom for so long, but now I'm back baby Boom! I hope you enjoy this oneshot and please watch me in DeviantART: Cutieangel999 and in Polyvore (also the same username). I also decided to make another oneshot (which is after the Metal Masters events before Metal Fury). And yaoi lovers stay tuned, I'll post a one-shot later this week (so calm down)**

 **For now, read and review folks! ^^**


End file.
